A cinderella story
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Vincent: a sexy singer. Cloud: a poor boy looking for love. What happens when they meet? VincentxCloud.
1. Chapter 1

The crowed cheered as Vincent jumped onto the stage, waving at everyone. He went to the mic. "How is everybody today?!" The crowed cheered. "Well, we're gonna start off with one of my favorite songs, Catchafire."

The crowed cheered and went silent as the song started.

_Slackin' off like a bum, I'm feelin' ho hum_

_I'm feelin' luke warm like the water in my tub_

_Started out as we was hot, looked up and now we're not_

_We had that fire like we was boilin' in a pot_

_Whoopsi-daisy, whoopsi-daisy, whoopsi-daisy_

_Come, we gonna catch that-_

_Fire, I'm feelin' for a flicker_

_Then we'll fan the flame into something bigger_

_Started out as we was hot, looked up and now we're not_

_We're gonna catch a fire, catch a fire for us_

_Whoopsi-daisy, whoopsi-daisy, whoopsi-daisy_

_Come, we gonna catch that_

_Whoopsi-daisy, call me crazy, whoopsi-daisy_

_Come, we gonna catch that_

Reno then joined in with Vincent.

_Fire, takin' it from warm to hot_

_Fire, gonna give it all we got_

_Fire, whoopsi-daisy, call me crazy, whoopsi-daisy_

_Come, we gonna that_

_M.O.C what you got for me,_

_Yo what you got for me!_

Elena came up to mic and sang the next verse.

_Spark to a flame, I'm flippin' up my game_

_I caught the fire and I'll never be the same_

_So unexplainable I can't contain, son_

_And my retaining it would only be a shame_

_So let me hear you say_

Vincent started to sing again, along with Reno, Elena as the back up singer.

_Whoopsi-daisy, Whoopsi-daisy, whoopsi-daisy_

_Come, we gonna catch that-_

_Heat, like the Kingston concrete _

_There ain't no stoppin' the fire_

_We're straight breakin' ground_

_There ain't no coolin' this thing down_

_We're burnin' up and keepin' it krunk as we know how_

_Here me now people_

_Whoopsi-daisy, whoopsi-daisy, whoopsi-daisy_

_Come, we gonna catch that_

_Whoopsi-daisy, call me crazy, whoopsi-daisy_

_Come we gonna catch that_

_Fire, taken it from warm to hot_

_Fire, gonna give it all we got_

_Fire, whoopsi-daisy, call me crazy, whoopsi-daisy_

_Come, we gonna catch that_

_Fi-re_

_Come we gonna that_

_Fi-re_

_Come we gonna catch that_

(Catchafire by Toby Mac)

The song was finished and the crowed went wild. The band waved from their places, Elena at the turn-tables, Reno with his electric guitar, Axel at the drums, Roxas at the electric piano, and Squall as bass.

"Thank you everyone. Now for my next song, Papercut." The crowed went silent again as Reno started on his guitar and Elena with the turn-tables.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_Like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakens when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(and watches everything)_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That face inside is hearing me_

_Right beneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back _

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too and_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can but_

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakens when I close my eyes _

_A face watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(and watches everything)_

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too_

_Right inside your skin_

_(x2)_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin (x3)_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me (x2)_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

The music stopped and everyone cheered. The band walked off the stage, Vincent the last. And just before he walked off the stage, he spotted a blond boy, looking at him with intense blue eyes. He smiled at the boy and walked off the stage.

"Yo Vince, the manager says he has something important to talk to us about." Reno said from behind the raven. Vincent nodded and followed Reno to where Rufus was at. Rufus was frowning at a clip board he was looking at. He looked up to see Vincent and his lover coming towards.

"So what's the problem?" Reno asked, slinging an arm around his lover. Rufus shrugged off his arm and his frown deepened, making him look older.

"We've been getting bad fan-mail and the government has decided to stop paying us for our tours." Rufus explained angrily. Vincent nodded while Reno crossed his arms.

"So what are we going to do now?" Vincent asked his voice deep and sexy.

"We're gonna have to quit the band."

"What?!" Squall yelled angrily, not believing his ears.

"What do you mean quit the band?!" Axel fumed his boyfriend Roxas watching from a distance.

"He means what he said, Axel." Elena said in annoyance. Axel flipped her the bird and looked back at Rufus. "So what now?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, I was warned a head of time, so I was able to find a school for you to go to." Rufus smirked, knowing what their reactions would be.

"What?!"

"You're sending us to school?!"

"Why?!"

Vincent and Roxas didn't say anything. Rufus sighed and put his clipboard away.

"I'm sending you to Radiant Garden. They have dorms there and you might have to share. I'm not getting you anything fancy so you're gonna have to deal with it." Rufus ignored the shouts and cries. "It's coming out of my paycheck, so you don't have to worry about anything. You understand, right?"

All he got was grumbles and nodding heads.

"Good you'll be starting next week! Chow!" Rufus waved them off and left with Reno behind him. Elena rolled here eyes and left to the hotel. Axel and Roxas were talking about how they should their own dorm and Squall was leaning against the wall, grumbling to himself.

"Maybe we'll get the same dorm, Squall." Vincent reasoned the scarred man. The man furrowed his eyebrows at his name.

"It's Leon, not Squall. And I sure hope we do so I don't have to end up with a weird roommate who wants to molest me." Squall, er, Leon said in a bored voice. "Want to hit the bar before going back to the hotel?"

Vincent shook his head. "No. The thought of alcohol makes my stomach turn."

"Oh right. You don't like drinking."

"Sorry."

"Eh, I'll see you back at the hotel, alright? If I'm back by," Leon looked at his watch, "11 come and look for me."

Vincent didn't say anything, only nodded. He stepped out into the cold and looked around the streets for a certain blond. _Not there, damn. I was hoping I could speak with him. Oh well maybe I'll meet him again someday._

* * *

First chapter! Yay! Wait for the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back from Anchorage! I gots new clothes!

* * *

(Cloud)

I moaned as my alarm clock went off. Fuck! It's almost eight! I have to be at school in ten minutes! I quickly get up, get dressed (totally bypassing the shower), and run out of my dorm. It's not a bad dorm. It's actually nice. But I heard I'm going to get a roomy this year. He should be coming today I think…

Oh well, back to running. I also heard that the band of Vincent Valentine broke up from the lack of money and bad fan mail. But they still have a lot of money to settle down for a while. That's probably why their coming to my school, Radiant Garden. You heard me. I hope one of them is my roomy.

I squeal at the thought of having Vincent as my roomy. But I must tell you my name before I go on. My name is Cloud Strife. I'm 17 and have two jobs. My father is a bitch and my mother's dead. And since my father is such an asshole and won't help me with my payment on my dorm, I have to work for it.

That's where the two jobs come in. I work at a day care center right after school and I love that job. But at seven, I work at a place call the Milk Maid. It's place where men go to have some fun. In this… place… there are these little rooms where young men and women go to, to hide their identity from their clients.

I'm one of those people in the boxes. There's a wall that separates me from my clients and there's three holes in it. The bottom one is for their cocks and the other two is for their hands to weave their hands into my hair. They can either have their cocks sucked or they can fuck me and the other sex toys. But I haven't been fucked yet, lucky me.

But I have sucked a lot of cocks. And if my clients are being too rough, all I have to do is press a button and security will come and take the guy out. And the clients have to be checked for diseases first before coming in. So it's not that bad.

It may suck, but it pays well and I love children. I'm probably the master at braiding hair and changing diapers.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as some one jump on me. "Ahh!" I scream as I'm tackled to the floor. "Zack, get off me!"

Zack Fair is my best and only friend, besides Arith. They both work with me at the care center, but none of them know about my second job.

"But why?" Zack whines, still on me.

"Because I can't breathe and my pen is stabbing me in the back!"

"Oh, sorry Spiky."

He helps me up and I brush off my pants. I look at my watch and screech. "I have to be in class in four minutes!" My hands flew up into my hair and I start pulling.

"Well you're not getting there any faster by staying here and pulling your hair." Zack said with a grin on his face.

"Oh right." Well I feel stupid. "I'll see you later Zack!" I yelled at the raven as I run off. He waves back and heads in another direction. Since he's a year older than me he goes to a different district than I do. The school is separated by age from 16 up.

I remember when I first met Zack. He wouldn't stop leaving me alone. I came to Garden when I was fourteen because my bastard father owns it. Zack came when he was 15 because he was really smart and was ahead in his grades. But he stayed behind this year so he could spend some time with me.

When he wouldn't leave me alone I finally gave up. That was the best decision I've ever made.

I burst into the classroom just as the bell rings, surprising the teacher. She was surprised to see me actually on time for once. "You're actually on time, Strife." Scarlet says while putting her classes down. Scarlet is a slut and wears clothes that almost show her breast. I hate her guts.

"Well I don't want a bad reputation on my first day." I reply with a tight smile, a vain popping out of my forehead. I walk over to an empty desk, not paying attention to who I sat next to. I placed my bag next to me on the floor, taking my note book and pen out.

I was suddenly tapped on my shoulder, getting more annoyed. I turn my head only to stare, mouth open wide. "Y-you're, you're, you're-"

"I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm what?" The guy beside me asked, smirking.

"You're Axel Sinclare from the Vincent Valentine Band." I said in a surprise voice. His smirk grew bigger.

"Yep, and you are going to take me and my boyfriend on a tour today after school."

"I would- wait. I can't." Axel gave me a 'why the fuck not?' look. "I have to go to my job after school." The redhead scoffed.

"So? Just skip it." I became angry with this and whispered annoyingly,

"I can't miss my job just to show you around. Zack and Arith would be pissed to have to take care of the children by themselves."

Axel laughed. "You, a sexy blonde, takes cares of children?" He quieted down when the teacher gave us a stern look. "I've got an idea, we'll come with you." I looked up at him in surprise.

"The whole band?"

"No. Just me and Roxas. Since he's a baby fanatic himself." Axel explained, trying to hold in his laugh. "And the others are going to do something else besides touring around the campus." I made an oh face and turned my attention back to the front.

"I hope you don't mind screaming babies." Axel gulped.

* * *

A screaming baby was placed into my arms when I entered the care center. The baby immediately quieted down when he noticed he was in my embrace. He smiled and clapped his hands, giggling. Axel and Roxas awed at the sight. I placed Kadaj onto the ground and headed towards the counter to sign in, but stopped when Kadaj started to cry again, holding on to my pant leg.

"I'm not going anywhere." I reassure the 15 month baby. But Kadaj didn't listen and kept on crying. I sighed and picked him up again, causing him to stop crying, putting him my hip so I could use my free arm to sign in. I looked back to the couple to see them laughing.

"Shut up." Axel didn't seem to here me and kept on laughing. But Roxas stopped and walked over to a couple of kids that were playing with lagos and started playing with them, making the children smile happily at him.

I looked over at Zack, who was smirking at me, and glared. "I can't believe you." I muttered, adjusting Kadaj from my hip. The raven chuckled.

"Hey! Don't glare at me like that! He wanted you and wouldn't stop crying until he had you." Zack put up his hands in defense. "He kept calling your name… er most of it. Clo, Clo. Where is my Clo?" The older boy said in a high pitched baby voice, chuckling. I smacked him across the head.

He stopped and rubbed his head, scowling. But he soon looked down to see another baby wanting to be held. Zack picked her up and placed her against his hip. He suddenly scrunched his nose in disgust. "Diaper change!" The raven yelled, picking up the baby and sniffing the Diaper.

"Ah, fresh as a daisy." Zack grinned. I did the same thing.

"Uge, I got the fertilizer."

Roxas was suddenly right at my side. "I'll change it!" He offered, taking Kadaj from my grasp and started to change it. I looked at Zack while he looked at me, looking back as Roxas finished. He gave Kadaj back to me and headed towards Axel, who was listening to a kid read to him.

"That was fast. Who is he?" Zack asked, going wide eyed as the girl in his arms tooted and smiled. "Excuse me while I go change this ankle-biter's diaper." He scowled and started to change Kire's diaper.

"These ankle-biters aren't half bad, actually." Axel said beside me, making me jump. I clutched my chest, glaring at the redhead. "Roxas and I have to go soon. The others are waiting for us. See-ya." He winked at me before leaving, Roxas behind him.

"So… who were they?" Zack asked, Kire still in his arms.

"That was Axel and Roxas from Vincent Valentine's Band." I explained, putting Kadaj into the playpen for a nap. Zack did the same, not interested in what I said. Of course he wouldn't, since he didn't know who that band was.

"What! Two of them were here and I missed them?! Dang it!"

I looked to see Arith at the door behind me. I smirked. She loves that band and the guys more than I do. She must be pissed since she missed them.

"Don't worry. They go to our school. You'll see them around." I assured her. She calmed down some and smiled.

* * *

I groaned as I entered my dorm, seeing empty boxes everywhere. My roomy must be here. But where is he? It's almost one and he isn't here? But my ears picked up running water in the bathroom. Must be getting ready for bed. I should get ready for bed too. I already took a shower after work at the Milk Maid.

I pulled off my shirt and pants, to engross with my thoughts that I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I pulled off my pants and boxers, opening my drawer for a clean pair of boxers. I pulled them on and turned around. Only to drop my dirty clothes.

"V-Vincent V-Valentine?" I stuttered out, checking him over as he did the same to me. He was only in his boxers like me with his hair slightly damp. "You're my roommate?"

"I guess so." He replies in a deep sexy voice, crimson eyes staring at me intently. He eyes seem to widen as if he remembered something. "I remember you. You're that boy I saw at my last concert." I blushed as he placed a hand on my cheek. "You are quit beautiful."

I swat his hand away playfully, thinking he was joking. "I'm not beautiful." I pouted. But it soon turned into a gasp as he pulls me against him, one hand around my waist and the other cupping my ass.

"But you are." He says, looking into my eyes. "And that ass of yours seemed so perfect that it makes me want to fuck you." He squeezes one of my ass cheeks to prove his point. I blush and push the guy away, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me!" The raven smirks. "You may be an ex singer and have all the guys and girls after you, but not me after what you did." I glare harder when he chuckles.

"You are so uptight. I was only playing, trying to see if you're one _those_ type of people. Sorry for scarring you." He apologized, sitting on his bed. I got what he meant and smiled sheepishly, scratching behind my head.

"It's alright. I understand. Sorry for over reacting." I sat on my bed, looking at him.

"'tis alright." Vincent waved it off. "But you're still beautiful." My grin turns into a tight smile, eyes closed.

"I would like it if you stop saying that."

He only chuckles and gets into bed, falling asleep immediately. I scowl and get into bed, falling asleep. It sure is going to be a hell of year.

* * *

Finally, second chapter done.


	3. Chapter 3

(Vincent)

I watched Cloud's ass as it switched from side to side as he walked. Ever since the first night we met a few weeks ago, I couldn't stop staring at him. He's beautiful and he won't believe me. I've never seen such blue eyes or pink lips like his. I still have that image of seeing him naked. If only he had turned around.

Reno had laughed and teased me once when he saw me staring. I can't help it. He's just too cute! I snapped out of my thoughts as Cloud waved his hand in my face to get my intention.

"Vincent? Are you alright?" He asks me.

I blush, as he's right in front of my face. "Y-yeah." I stutter, which I never do. Cloud notices and places his hand on my forehead, making me blush more.

"Are you sure?"

I cough behind my hand to hide my growing blush. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, if you're sure." He waves me off as walks to his district. I almost pout and walk over to my district, bumping into a pissed Leon. He walks besides me with his fist clenched.

"Let me guess, Seifer." He nods at my statement and goes into a rant about that blond.

"How could he think he can just molest me just because I was an ex super star?! He just pisses me off! Last night he tried to fuck me in my sleep! The night before that, he actually got a kiss from me! And I… actually enjoyed it." He grumbled the last part.

I caught it and chuckled. "You like him." I state simply. He gives me an odd look before sighing.

"I guess I'm starting to."

"Why don't you go kiss him?"

"Wha?"

"He's right over there." I point over to the blond on the other side of the courtyard. Leon gulped and walked over to Seifer. He looked back at me then went back to walking to the blond. He tapped on the blonde's shoulder to get him to turn around and started to stutter.

From what I can see, Seifer looked pretty annoyed from all his stuttering. Finally, Leon gave up and went on and kissed him, surprising Seifer. The blond closed his eyes and kissed back, taking control. Leon wrapped his arms around the blond while Seifer wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

I laughed when Seifer suddenly put Leon over his shoulder and ran back to their dorms, smirking. It's about time my friend gets laid. I went back to walking back to my district, chuckling to myself.

* * *

I laugh for the third time today as I walk past Leon's and Seifer's door, hearing pants and moans. But too bad they're right next to mine and Cloud's dorm. I enter our dorm to hear the pants and moans more clearly now. Why do my pants suddenly feel tight?

I walk into my room to see Cloud on my bed, looking through a hole in the wall that I never noticed before. By the way he was panting; he must be watching Leon and Seifer having sex. That little minx. I never thought he had dirty side.

Apparently he noticed my presence and looked at me, face flushed and smirking. He can smirk? He jerks his head back for me to come over, and I do. He points at another hole above the one he was looking through and went back to what he was doing.

I sit next to him and look through the hole and smirk. Leon was on his knees and elbows, head almost touching the bed. Seifer was behind him, thrusting in to him. They had just cried out their completion and slump down onto the bed.

"I didn't know you had a naughty side." My smirk went wider as he blushed.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He replies sexily, mocking innocent. I suddenly just notice how close our faces were and started to lean closer to him. Apparently he didn't notice and pulled away, going over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of clothes. Wait… clothes?

"Where are you going?" I ask. He looks at me then back.

"I'm staying at a friend's house." He replies back, obviously lying by the way he said it. But I didn't push; instead I nodded my head, making plans to follow him when he leaves. It's the weekend and I know he has only one friend, besides me, and Zack is on a date with Sephiroth.

"See ya later Vince." He waves good-bye at me, I wave back. He leaves and I quickly follow after a few minutes. He walks down an alleyway and knocks on a door, going in when it opens. I go in front of the building and my eyes widen. His second job is at the Milk Maiden?!

No wonder he comes home late and exhausted. I hope his virginity wasn't taken before I could. I need to talk to him about this tomorrow. He needs help, it's evident now.

I turn around and walk back to our dorm, feeling guilty. But why should I? What's this fluttering feeling I have in my chest?

* * *

Cloud felt terrible when he left his job. For some reason, every time he sucked a cock, he felt like he was cheating. But why? They weren't together. But sometimes he wishes they were. But why would Vincent be interested in him?

* * *

Where is he? I've been looking for Cloud all morning. I finally spot him by the fountain in the courtyard, looking like he's singing. He was listening to his Zune, heading bobbing to the beat, along with his foot. By the beat he was making with his foot, he must be listening to rap.

I slow down and start to creep behind. But I stop completely when I'm close enough to hear his singing. I listened to him and was astonished by how good he sang, especially at rap. He stops his bobbing as the song ends. I clap my hands, surprising the blond.

"Vincent! Damn it, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" He yells at me, clutching his chest. "What do you want?" He says rather rudely.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You didn't go to a friend's house last night, did you?" His eyes widen and he lowered his head. "Where did you really go?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is when it has to deal with one of my friends." He looks up and frowns at me.

"Since when does my life matter to you?"

"When we first met." His eyes widen and he smiles. "I'll understand if you don't want to tell me, but I'm always here to talk to." I smile back and move a strand of hair away from his eyes, making him blush. I get up and walk to my district.

"Vincent!" I stop and look back at my beautiful blond. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight. I mean as friends." He's blushing and looking away as he says this. I nod and go back to walking, ignoring the groans from my fangirls.

"See you later Vince!" I wave over my shoulder and wink back at him.

* * *

I ran out of ideas for this chapter and stopped short. Sorry looks sheepish.


	4. Chapter 4

(Cloud)

"You're a dick." I say angrily to Reno, who had an innocent look on his face.

"What? I only asked if you were available." He replies, smirking now. I only glare and walk away. He frowns and follows me. "Hold on a second man! I didn't know it offended you that much!" He grabs my arm and stops me.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to get back to?" I ask, not looking at him. He gives me another frown and lets go of my arm. I start to walk away again, only to have the stupid redhead follow me. "What do you want now?" I say through gritted teeth, not stopping my walk.

His face then brightens up and he looks at me with a knowing face, like he knows what's wrong. "I know why you're upset when I asked you that. You're upset because you didn't get any with Vincent yet and," he sounds out the and longer, "you have a crush on him."

"What are you talking about?" I grumble, looking at Axel's twin brother in annoyance.

"I'm talking about that you want to save your virginity for Vincent!" He yells, getting a few looks from the people around us. I slap a hand over my eyes and groan.

"Will you please shut up and leave me alone?" I whine. I look up when I heard someone running towards me. It's Rinoah, my father's secretary. She must be getting me for my father. She's a good woman, a little whiny at times but I can deal with her.

"Cloud, your father wants to see you." She bows her head slightly. I nod and head towards my father's office, hoping it's nothing serious. My father is a cruel man, as I already said, and wants nothing to do with me. After my mother died, he remarried. Except it wasn't another woman, it was another man. I was shock when I heard about it.

But my new father wasn't as cruel and hateful like my father. He only acted that way around Xemnas. But behind his back, Saix is kind and gentle hearted. He helps me in times of need and tells me he loves me like I was his own son. I'm thankful.

I open the door to my father's study and enter it without knocking, pissing him off. "You still need to learn your manners." He growls out from behind his desk, Saix right beside him, giving me a worried look.

"I see no point in knocking when I'm needed." I growl back, showing my hatred towards him. "So what is it that you needed me for?" He sneers and folds his hands over his desk, leaning over it.

"I found out what your second job is." He states, making me pale. "I had one of my coworkers follow you there and try it out, see if you're any good." He smiles evilly at me. "And what he told me, you're excellent. I wanted to see if you are what he says you are."

"W-what do you want me to do?" I stutter, my heart beating a million miles a minute. He gets up and walks to the front of his desk, leaning back on it.

"I want you to prove that you are excellent at whatever it is you do." My heart stops cold and I suddenly feel light headed. My father wants to have sex with me. I was upset earlier today, not because of what Reno said, but that I already lost my virginity to that man Xemnas was talking about.

I didn't want to, but that man refused to go away. He said his name was… Marluxia I think. It hurt; he didn't even prepare me when he took me. That bastard is with my father. I should have known.

"No! I will never do such a thing like that with you!" I turn to run but I was tackled to the floor. I look behind me to see my father holding me down, an evil grin on his face. Then it hits me. There was no way I was getting out of this.

* * *

_Where is he?_ Vincent thought to himself, sitting in their dorm. _He's been gone for about three hours. What does Xemnas want with him anyway?_ The raven puts down his book he was reading and went to look for me. But when he opened the door, I was already slumped against the side of the door, about to open it.

"Are you alright?" He asks me with concern in his voice, face swiveled up in worry. I say nothing but slump against him, unconscious. "Hey! Cloud!" He picks me up and places me on his bed. "Cloud… damn it."

He sees that I'm bleeding in various places and sets to work on peeling my clothes off. When he pulls off my tattered shirt he finds many bruises and scrapes littering my torso. His eyes widen by the second as he pulls off my pants and boxers. Blood and semen was slipping out of my ass.

"Oh dear god…" Vincent breathed out. He took off my pants the rest of the way and made me a bath. He slipped off his own clothes and put both of us in the warm water. He cleaned me and washed me till I was fully washed and dried me. He slipped some of his clothes on me and put me on his bed.

He then got dressed himself and climbed in with me. He pulled me to his chest and held on to me like a lover would, my head under his chin. Even though I was unconscious, I felt safe and secure.

* * *

I groan as the sun shines in my eyes. I try to turn away, but for some reason, I can't. I open my eyes and almost shriek. Vincent's face is right there. But he's not awake, or so it seems. What is he doing in bed, not that I don't like warmth coming from him.

I try to move away but his arms around my waist tighten its hold. I gasp as I feel something hard pressing against my thigh. Does he have a hard on or is that something else. I look below the blankets and sigh in relief. It was one of Vincent's books he likes to read.

"Cloud…" I freeze when I hear mumble this in his sleep. I look at the raven to see he's still asleep. He looks beautiful in his sleep. A few strands of hair in his face, lips slightly open, begging to be kissed. The next thing I know, my lips are on his in a second.

I pull back quickly, a hand over my mouth. When did that happen?! I was just looking at him then I was suddenly kissing him! I feel his arms loosen and immediately sit up, whishing I hadn't. Pain shot up and down my spine, making me remember of what happened last night.

I curl up into a ball and start to shake. Why did my father rape me? Why didn't Saix help me? What's going on?! I stiffen when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Then arms wrapped around me and pulled me against a chiseled chest. I returned the hug and burst into tears.

"Shhh, it's alright Cloud. I'll make sure nothing else happens to you again." Vincent rocked me till I calmed down. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look up at him, wiping my tears. He kissed my forehead, making me close my eyes, then did something I thought he would never do. He kissed me.

I open my eyes slightly to stare into sparkling crimson eyes. He broke the kiss only to be pulled back into another. But he didn't jump or gasp in surprise like I thought he would. Instead, he closed his eyes and took control.

I opened my mouth when his tongue swiped across my lips, asking for entrance. I gasped when his tongue plunged into my mouth and greedily searched and licked around my wet cavern. He pulled his tongue out and started to nip and suck on my lips, making me moan.

He broke the kiss again and hugged me. "I love you, Cloud." My eyes widen and I begin to tear up again. No one has ever said that to me. Ever. It felt good to hear that from someone I love and actually mean it.

"I-I love you too, Vincent." I sigh in content and lean my head against his shoulder. "We should probably head to class." Vincent nods his head, but doesn't move. Instead he makes us lay back down and covers us up with his black and red comforter.

"We should, bet we're not going to." I nod my head and smile, laying my head on his chest. I think… everything's going to turn out ok now.

* * *

They're together at last. Sorry it's so short again. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


	5. Chapter 5

(Vincent)

I am so helplessly in love. Cloud Strife… it fits perfectly with him. At times he's gentle hearted and lovable, other's he can cause trouble and strife. Hence the last name Strife. I remember when he first said he loved me. It was after that incident with his father. Who would do such a thing to their own son? And Saix didn't even help. I'll kill that bastard. But there's nothing I can do about it for now.

"Vincent! Look what I bought!" Cloud came running over to me smiling. He sat next to me on the bench in the school's garden. Me and him always go here when we some alone time. As he sat next to me he pulled out a Toby Mac CD. He likes Toby Mac?

"Toby Mac?" He smiles and nods. "You do know that he's a Christian rap singer."

"I know, but I love his songs (I do too). They make me feel, I don't know, more… secure." I shake my head and chuckle. "I want you to listen to one of my favorite songs by him." He plucks one of his earphones into my ear and puts the CD in. At first the song didn't sound so good, but it got better as it played.

_(Incoming call)_

_Toby: Yea hello?_

_Cupid: You Tob what's up?_

_Toby: a whole lot_

_Cupid: whatcha doing?_

_Toby: hanging with Truett, trying to make music._

_Hustling gotee, I'm getting no sleep_

_Yo, uh, you mind calling next week?_

_(Chorus 2x)_

_I gotta go I'm about to do a show_

_Can't take the stress wanna give You my best Lord._

_Can't sing with this hanging over me,_

_But the show must go on, Lord set me free._

_(Incoming call)_

_Toby: Hello?_

_Cupid: yo Tob what's up?_

_Toby: too much_

_Cupid: whatcha donin'?_

_Toby: same as yesterday, I'm here with John Rueben_

_Cupid: yo tell him I said hey_

_Toby: what's your name?_

_Cupid: yo its cupid_

_Toby: Cupid?_

_Cupid: yeah man I gave you a demo_

_On the cover there's a halo_

_Toby: uhh yeah haven't had a chance to listen to it yet_

_Yo could you hold on dude, my wife's beeping in_

_Baby I know I'm supposed to be home at six_

_I'm just finishing this mix they're burning me a disk_

_I got some dude named Cupid on the other line,_

_I love you… baby?_

_Cupid: yo T, uhh, it's still me man._

_Toby:…oh…_

_(chorus 2x)_

_Sorry I'm not much for conversation_

_I need some time with God and a mental vacation (3x)_

_Whatcha got Tru?_

_(Bridge 2x)_

_Toby Mac can't get to the phone._

_Please leave message after the tone, (beep)_

_Toby Mac can't get to the phone._

_Please leave a message, please leave a message_

_Just a little man tryin' to fit in God's plan._

_(Chorus 2x)_

_Sorry I'm not much for conversation_

_I need some time with God and a mental vacation (3x)_

_(I… got to go… I can sing… set me free… just a little man trying to fit in God's plan.)_

"That was interesting." I say as the song ends and the next one plays. "Hey Cloud?" He turns his attention back to me, glancing sideways. "Do you believe there is a God?" He shrugs and looks up into the clear blue sky.

"Well some one is out to get me."

I chuckle at this. "Yeah." I snap my head over to my left to see Saix running over to us. "Cloud, Saix is here." Cloud opened his eyes and frowned, looking at Saix angrily.

"What are doing here?" Cloud says through gritted teeth, turning off his CD player. Saix stops in front of us and gives Cloud a sad smile.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Cloud huffs and looks away from his father. Saix sighs and bows his head.

"I'm sorry for not helping you a couple of days ago."

"You don't need to apologize. I know you didn't mean too. There was nothing you could do." My blond looks back at his father and gives him a sad smile. He then gets up and hugs the blue haired man. I could only glare at the man and keep my mouth shut.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually accepted his apology." I muttered angrily at my lover. He only sighs and sweat drops. I wasn't angry at him per say. I was actually angry at his father.

"Oh come. He's not that bad. He's actually pretty cool when not around Xemnas."

I only roll my eyes and continue walking to our dorm. I sigh and take off my red coat, setting it on the coat rack beside the door. Cloud does the same thing and goes to make dinner in our dorm's small kitchen. He's a really good cook. He's cooked for me several times in the past and he's amazing.

I look at my blond lover as he cooks and sigh. "I love you." He stops and looks over his shoulder smiling.

"I love you too."

I'm glad I met him. He's beautiful in every way. I look at the door as someone knocks on it. "I'll get it." I get up and open the door, only to be trampled over as a young boy runs over me to hug Cloud.

"Sora?" My blond says in surprise as the young brunette hugs him. "Sorry about that Vincent." He grins sheepishly at me. "What are you doing here?" He asks the brunette, who was still hugging him.

"I go here." The boy, 'Sora', replies, grinning like a maniac.

"Since when?"

"Since today."

I see Cloud gulp and give an annoyed sigh. "Vincent, this is my cousin Sora. Sora, this is my boyfriend Vincent." I smirk over at the boy as his face blushes. "If you want to see Riku, he's in dorm 283." Sora grins and runs out of the door in a frenzy.

"Do you mean Riku Honokaa?" I ask, receiving a nod.

"He's Sora's boyfriend." He explains. "Sora was really upset when Riku left for this school. But he visits often. Since they don't live far away." I nod and sit back down in my seat. "I wonder how Sora got his mom to get him to enroll in this school."

"Is he not very smart?"

"No, it's not that. He doesn't do well in crowded places. He has some kind of phobia for crowed places. He has to have someone with him so he won't have a nervous breakdown."

"Poor kid."

"I have a phobia of sleeping in big rooms. (I do too) I can't stand sleeping in a big room unless there's a huge window with light shining through them." He blushes as he tells his embarrassing secret. I chuckle.

"Don't worry; I won't make fun of you. I can't stand to sleep in a big room either." I smile at him, my stomach growling as I smell the delicious food.

* * *

I have to baby-sit tonight. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok, I got that out of my system. Wait, not quit yet. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok I'm fine now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been writing much. I spent the night at my friend's house for two nights. But I'm back!! Enjoy!

* * *

(Cloud)

"What's up?" Axel asked, sitting next to me in math class. I gave him a bored look before back out the window. Vincent's out of town because his mother had a heart attack a few days ago (my mother died two days after a heart attack when I was seven) and he had Axel and Reno look after me.

"The sky and gas prices." I answer him in a bored tone. Axel's face suddenly became angry.

"Yeah. The prices are almost five dollars a gallon (its true here in Alaska). I had to pay almost a hundred dollars to get my car's tank filled."

I nodded in understanding. I almost jumped when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was Arith. She must be calling for some extra help. "Hello?" Axel raised an eyebrow as he watched my face turn from a smile to frown. "What?... I'll be over there in a second!" I shut my phone and ran towards the door.

I ran past the teacher as he had just came in, surprising him and the whole class. But I don't care; I'm needed at the moment. I run out of the school and headed towards my motorcycle. When I had it turned on, I gassed it. And pretty soon, I had a cop car behind me. But I kept going until I reached the care center.

I got off my bike and ran inside the building. When I ran in, I was hit by a terrible sight. Kadaj was crying onto Arith's chest while Arith was trying to hold back her tears. On the floor were two bleeding corps of Kadaj's parents. And when Kadaj saw me, he ran to me like there was no tomorrow.

I went down onto my knees and opened my arms towards him, hugging him to my chest. The cop that followed me stopped beside me and looked at me apologetically. "What happened here?" I ask, looking away from the bloody scene.

Arith finally burst into tears and tried to tell me what happened through here sniffles. "A robber came in and tried to rob our cashier. But then Kadaj's parents came in unexpectedly and he shot them down without a second thought." She started to cry more heavily and I opened an arm for her. She immediately came to my side and cried into my shoulder.

"And when he heard the sirens, he left without the money." Zack said when he came from the back of the building. He told me this morning he had to work extra hours to earn some extra cash. He looked like he was a bit teary eyed too.

"So what'll happen to Kadaj?" I ask, hoping for some good news. Zack sat down next to us and sighed.

"Kadaj has an older that'll come and pick him in a couple of months. But until then, he's going to be staying with child services." I look at Zack with a sad expression before an idea came into my head. I gave Zack Kadaj and let go of Arith, walking up to one of the police men.

"Excuse me officer. But I heard that Kadaj will be staying at child services until his brother gets back and I don't think that'll be a good idea." The officer gave me a stern look and crossed his arms. "But I would gladly become his guardian until his brother comes for him."

The seemed to like that idea, but he gave me another stern look. "Aren't you a little too young? And aren't you still in school?"

"Yes, but I have been given permission to become a guardian, and the teachers would let me have some time off since I'm way over my scores, and my friends can give me my assignments that I need to do. So will I be able to become his guardian?" I ask politely and a bit too friendly, scaring the man.

"I, uh, guess so. Just sign these papers and he'll be yours for now." The man gave me a clip board and signed those pointless papers. When I finished, I gave them back to the man and went to take Kadaj to his new temporary home. Arith smiled at me and Zack nodded his head as I left, throwing me his keys while I gave him mine. I can't drive the kid home on my motorcycle now can I?

* * *

(couple hours later)

"Come on Kadaj, stop splashing me." I say, aggravated as he splashed me again. I was giving him a bath and I never knew he would be so hyperactive. He just laughs and giggles every time he splashes me, getting me all wet.

The teachers agreed to give me some time off since I'm so ahead in my schooling. And I had called Vincent a few minutes ago to tell him about the situation. He was stunned to say the less. He knew I thought of Kadaj's parents as my own and was very sorry to hear about their death. Just like how I was sorry for his mother.

Mrs. Valentine had a blockage and is going to go into open heart surgery (my dad had open heart surgery). But I guess that's better than dying.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I was splashed again. I look over to see Kadaj looking at me angrily for not paying attention to him. He then held up his arms as if saying he was done. I get out a towel and wrap it around him after I got him out of the bath.

After he was dry, I dressed him up in clothes that Arith brought for me. He looked so cute in his little blue jamys. I couldn't help but chuckle as he yawned and fell asleep in my arms. I yawned too and placed him onto my bed as I got dressed myself. After I was dressed, I placed both of us under the covers and had him fall asleep in my arms.

The next morning, I woke up from a heavy weight on my chest that was bouncing up and down. I reluctantly open my eyes to see Kadaj on my chest. Memories of yesterday came back and I groaned as Kadaj did a heavy bounce. But he was suddenly pulled off, making me panic. But I calmed when I saw that it was only Vincent. …? Vincent?

"What are you doing back early?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Not that I don't want you here."

"My mother's surgery went fine and my sister knew something was on my mind and she forced me to come back here." He explained, holding little Kadaj carefully. "Is he the one we're taking care of?" I nod. "He's cute."

"I know. Isn't he?" My lover nods and hands me back the ankle-biter. He then heads towards the kitchen and starts to make breakfast. "I missed you." He looks back at me and gives me a half smile.

"I missed you too." He goes back to his cooking. The smell of bacon and pancakes drifts to my nose and my mouth starts to water. He doesn't make any eggs 'cause he knows I hate eggs (me too). I really do love him. He's treated me like no one else had. He shows me what it's like to truly love and what it's like to be love.

And one of these days, we are going to make love. Slow and passionate.

* * *

All that stuff I put in ( ) really happened. And the gas prices are ridiculous. It's up to 4.74 a gallon now. I hate you gas company!! And if anyone can draw, please draw me a yaoi picture from anyone in my stories and email me it at . Please!!


	7. Chapter 7

(Vincent)

"Thank you so much Arith!" Cloud hugged the brunette women and thanked her over and over again. "Thank you for taking care of Kadaj for the day!" He hugged the woman and pushed her and Kadaj out of our dorm. Leaving us alone. It had been several months since that horrible incident.

"We're alone it seems." I smirk at my lover, loving the way he blushed. "What would you like to do today?" He put his finger under his chin as in thought.

"Hmmm, the carnival is in town. Maybe we could go to that." He suggested then blushed a deeper red. "And maybe tonight we could do something more… active." He looked away when he said this. I got what he meant and gave a small smirk.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked, a worried look now on my face. He nodded, glancing back at me.

"Ya. I think, no, I know I'm ready." I nodded and pulled him into my arms, kissing the top of his blond spikes.

"Its spring brake and we have all of this week and next week to spend time with each other. And it's almost two; we could go to the carnival now if you want." He spoke again. I smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of our dorm.

* * *

"Wow." Cloud looked at the carnival in awe. He had never been to a carnival before and I could tell he was overly excited to be here for the first time. He grabbed my hand and took us to the first ride, The Sizzler (after they paid for the tickets of course, and I love the sizzler!). I have never been on this ride before so I had no idea what would happen. It looked like a kiddesh ride, but I went on for the heck of it.

I sat on the outside while Cloud sat in the middle. I thought it would be a silly ride, but when it started I immediately rethought that. The machine started to spin the seats in a different direction than the machine itself and got faster. When the machine got faster, Cloud slid into me and started to crush me, his hip digging into my side.

When the ride finally ended, Cloud jumped off the ride while I limped off the ride. And of course, Cloud didn't notice, for he was too involved in looking for another ride. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me away to another ride called the Graviton. It looked like a huge top with a room in the middle. There were seats but they looked like beds against the wall and were slightly tilted.

My blond picked two seats for us and waited for it to start. When it did, it started to spin very fast and it felt like we were lying down and we felt sucked to the seats. It felt my brain was about to be crushed from being sucked into the seat by the speed. When that one was done, Cloud bounced out of the top while I was holding my head in pain, a headache coming on.

The next ride he picked, I thought I was about to die from blood loss as all the blood drained from my face. The ride was called the slinger. It looked like a bungee ride with seats instead. I was about to run away when Cloud grabbed my hand dragged me onto the contraction. The two poles beside us went higher, making the bungee cords more taught.

The men in charge of the ride pulled on a lever and let us go. We shot into the air when the man did and we screamed like there was no tomorrow. Well, I did, Cloud just laughed and had his hands in the air. We suddenly started to drop at a fast speed **towards** the ground. Then up, then down, up, down, up, down.

Cloud got off when the ride finished. But stopped when he noticed I wasn't with him. He looked back to see me still sitting there, hands clenched on my seat, skin paler than normal, eyes wide open, knees buckling. My blond came up to me and asked,

"Are you coming?"

"I-I c-c-can't. My h-hands are s-stuck to the pole."

He practically had to pry my fingers from the pole and carry me on his back to a bench in the food area. My skin looked gray and clammy and I was still shaking (this happened to my brother Josh and his friend).

"We could go home if you're not feeling well." I shook my head.

"This is your day. Do what ever you want." He smiled and pointed over to a stage. "You want to play karaoke?" He nodded and dragged me over.

"Yep! And I want you to sing for me."

I chuckled and went over to ask if I could sing. The person I asked nodded and said I was after the woman who was about to sing. The person who was going to sing was a woman and almost looked like Cloud. She had blond hair, blue eyes with cat like pupils, and pale skin.

I sat down next to Cloud, waiting for my turn as the woman began to sing.

Her head was down, the mic under her mouth. "Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken." She looks up, showing off her beauty. "And the violence caused such silence, who are we mistaken?" Her voice sang it perfectly and sounded just like the woman who sang that song.

"But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting. With their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. In you head, in your head they are crying…" Her body started to sway with music, her voice getting louder.

"In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie-eh-eh-eh. What's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie-eh-eh-eh-oh." Her face softened and she almost seemed to glow. "Do, do, do, do, do."

"Another mother's breakin', heart is taken over. When the vilence causes silence, we must be mistaken." Her eyes suddenly caught Cloud's and she seemed to know the sadness in his life as her face saddens and looks back to the rest of the crowd.

"It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen. In your head, in your head they are fighting, with their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. in your head, in your head they are dying." Her face became tense again.

"In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie-eh-eh-eh. What's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie-eh-eh-eh-eh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ya-a-ow…" Her head dropped again as the music ended.

Everyone clapped and she bowed to the audience. She walked off the stage, passing me as I was about to go on. "Tell him how much you love him." She said in a quiet voice, not looking at him. I glanced back to see that she wasn't there.

"Thank you Mrs. Katherine." The announcer thanked the woman who just sang.

"It's Katherine! Not Mrs. Katherine!" A voice yelled from the crowed, making the audience laugh. I look out into the crowed to see that same woman out in the audience, smirking. The speaker smiled sheepishly and asked for me to come up. I told him what song I wanted to sing.

I got up and grabbed the mic. "I dedicate this song to my lover, whom I love very much." The music began and I stared at Cloud the whole time. "Ooo, you make live, whatever this world can give to me, it's you, you're all I see. Ooo, you make me live now honey, ooo, you make me live." Cloud smiled and blushed as I continued to sing.

"You're the best friend that I ever had. I've been with you such a long time, you're my sunshine. And I want you to know that my feelings are true. I really love you, you're my best friend." I started to bob my head and sway with the music.

"Ooo, you make live. I've been wandering round, but it still comes back to you. In rain or shine, you stood by me boy." I changed the she to he to tell the crowed who my lover was. "I'm happy, happy at home, you're my best friend." I looked towards Katherine to see her smiling at me, giving me the thumbs up.

"You're the first one, when things turn out bad. You know I'll never be lonely. You're my only one and I love the things, I really love the things that you do. You're my best friend. I'm happy at home, you're my best friend. You're my best friend. Ooo, you make me live. You're my best friend."

I winked at my lover as the song finished and got off the stage. "Thank you Mr… wait, that's Vincent Valentine! It's him!" The speaker yelled over the make, pointing towards me and Cloud when we trying to escape quickly. I put Cloud over my shoulder and made a run for my barracuda. I put Cloud in the passenger seat and crawled over him to get to the driver's seat.

I turned it on and zoomed out of there as fast as I could. When we finally reached the dorms, we let out our breaths that we didn't even know we were holding. I got out and opened Cloud's door, taking him by the hand and closing it behind him. He blushed a beautiful pink as we walked to our dorm.

"Did you really mean what you sang?" My blond asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have sang it if I didn't." He smiled and kissed me on the lips lightly. "And you my lovely have a promise to keep." My blond blushed a deeper red and looked down at his feet. I gripped his chin gently and made him look up at me. "We don't have to if you don't want to." He shook his head.

"No, I'm ready and I won't go back on my word." I chuckled and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around his waist, picking him up bridal style. I broke the kiss and started to carry him up to our dorm, him kissing my neck as I did.

Soon we were in our room and clothes were strewn about the place. Our sweat covered bodies fell in a heap on the bed. Our limbs were tangled in each other and our kisses became more passionate and breath taking. I made sure to taste that beautiful body and make my blonde writhe in pleasure. Then I prepared him.

I slicked up my fingers and pushed the finger in, feeling him tense. Then the second and the third. I made sure he was fully prepared and I knew he was ready when he started to moan and writhe under me in pleasure. I gave one more thrust before pulling out my fingers, earning a growl in disappointment. But that growl soon turned into a silent scream as I thrusted into him in one thrust.

I kissed his shoulder in apology and sat still to let him adjust. He gave me a quiet ok and started to thrust into him gently and slowly. He gave off pain moans and grunts at first, but when I hit his prostrate, he started to mewl and groan in pleasure. I slightly changed my position so I could hit his prostrate ever time I thrusted into him.

"Vincent… I love you…" the blond under me breathed in a low moan as I gave a particular hard thrust.

"I love you too, Cloud." I punctuated between each thrust.

"Ah! F-faster! Vincent! You're spreading me so much that it feels good instead of painful! You feel big!" He cried out as I spread his legs out farther, making me thrust deeper into him.

"That's because I am big." I chuckled as sweat dripped of my brow onto Cloud's body.

"I'm gonna-!"

"Do it. Cum for me." I said huskily, give another particular hard thrust. His suddenly clenched shut as he clenched down on me as he came…_ hard_. I gave a few more thrusts before shooting my load into him, making him moan as he felt himself be filled. But he then gave me a worried glance. I caught the look.

"Don't worry. I don't have any diseases on me." I reassured him as I pulled out, watching my semen drip out of him. I rolled off of him and laid down on my back beside him. He rolled over with a hiss and laid his head down on my chest. I pet his sweat cover head and kissed it.

"I love you." He looks up at me and gives me a loving smile.

"I love you too. So much." I chuckle and wrap my arms around him. I wrap his arms around me in return before falling asleep. I watched my lover fall asleep before I fell asleep myself, not knowing the peeping toms outside of my bedroom door.

* * *

"That was hot." A voice whispered, snickering behind its hand.

"Be quiet. We don't them to hear us." Another hissed.

"Lighten up will you Riku." The first voice chuckled.

"Shut up Axel!" The second hissed again.

"Fine. Let's get out of here before somebody sees us." Axel said sarcastically. Riku just rolled his eyes and quickly tip toed out of the dorm, Axel behind him.

* * *

Finally done.

The first song sung by Katherine was Zombie by the Cranberries. The one by Vincent was You're my best friend by Queen.

I love that song and Queen! And I love Zombie and I don't know about the band!

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and am about to start bleeding from my virginal any day now so, GOOD-NIGHT!


	8. Chapter 8

(Cloud)

I sighed as I walked down my district's hallway. Spring brake was over and Vincent was off at his own classes. Not only that, Kadaj is back from his roll playing in California. But what is doing back here? If he loves it there so much, why is he back? Now he's going to pick and make fun of me lick he used to.

And that's not the only thing; he's in every single class that I'm in. Oh look, here he comes now. Prepare for the pocking fun.

"Hey, Cloud! My man!"

See… wait. His man?! What is he talking about? "What do want Marluxia?" I growled, gritting my teeth. He only grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I look at it with distain then look at him with a glare. The silver haired fruit cake finally frowns and takes his arm off of me.

"Why so angry?"

I grunt and go back to walking to my next class, history. "Why are you being so kind to me suddenly?" He gives me a smirk and wraps his arm around me again.

"Maybe because I find interests in you." He looks me in the eye and strokes my cheek. My breath gets caught in my throat and I stare wide eyed at him. "And you're a lot more attractive when I last saw you." I then glare and roughly shrug his arm off me.

"The last time I remember you hated my guts and didn't give a shit about me." I say aggravated, sitting in the back of the room by the window of course. "So why do you give a shit about me now?" He sits next to me and continues to smirk.

"Like I said; I find interest in you."

I ignore him and look out the window, ignoring the teacher as he came in. I suddenly smirk as an idea popped into my head. I'll have to talk to Vincent and the others later.

* * *

"Come on Cloud, give me one chance." Kadaj kept whining, following me through the court yard. I groan and drag my hand down my face. Why won't he leave me alone? I stop and slowly turn around.

"Come on Spiky! We've known each other for a very long time!" My eyes suddenly widen at this.

"Known each other? Known each other?!" I started to shout. "Of course we've known each other! You were always there kicking my ass and embarrassing me! Of course we've known each other for a very long time!" People stopped and looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Cloud!"

I look over to see Vincent running towards me. Kadaj watched as my raven lover runs up to me and place a hand on my shoulder, asking if I was alright. I nod and take his hand, dragging him back to our dorm. Vincent glances behind and looks at the silver haired man in confusion.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked confusedly. I close the door and lock it behind us when we finally reached our dorm. "Uh, Cloud?"

"Why can't that silver haired bastard leave me alone?" I groan, making Vincent even more worried. "That silver haired man you saw earlier was Kadaj. A few years ago when I started to come here, Kadaj used to tease me and pick on me. But then he left for some roll playing thing. But he's back and wants to get into my pants! I can't believe I actually looked up to him!" I explain and shout at the same time. Vincent gets an odd look on his face and starts to chuckle.

"Is this what's got you all worked up?" He asks between chuckles. I pout and cross my arms.

"He's the kind of man that wants to get into people's pants and then dump them." Vincent immediately stops laughing and growls. I look out the window and see the pink bastard laughing with a couple of his old friends. He then looks at me and winks, making me growl.

"So what are you going to do?" My lover asks me. I smirk at this and explain what my plan was. He smirks and kisses me good-bye to get the others. How I love ex-singers.

* * *

It was a few days when me and Vincent started our plan and it was the school's annual talent show. Now I get to embarrass Kadaj in front of the whole school. Now all I need to do is make sure that bastard comes to the show. And I have to do that.

"Oh Kadaj!" I yell to Kadaj in a sing song voice, running over to him in our district's hallway. I mentally gag at how I yelled his voice. He turns around and smiles at me, waving at me.

"What can I do for you, spiky? Finally realized my interest in you?" He grins evilly, making me mentally shudder. I shake my head, keeping my fake smile on.

"Nope. But I'm in the talent show and I want you to come, 'cause I'm singing a song for you." I say in a cheery voice, battering my eyes for more effect.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'll be very upset if you don't come."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Nope, so are you coming?"

"Anything to make you happy."

"Yeah!" I made a girly hop and ran in the other direction. "I'll see you later!" When I tuned a corner, I felt like I was gonna puke. Never do I want to do that again. I start running again towards the auditorium, where I'm suppose to meet the others. I run to the back of the auditorium and see Vincent, Leon, Axel, Reno, Roxas, and Elena waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." Elena huffed. I growl.

"At least you didn't have to be all girly and talk in a girly voice." I say in a high pitched voice, battering my eyes. The others chuckle or laugh at my actions. "So are doing this?" I received nods and 'yes's. "It looks like it's our turn." I say as the speaker says our name.

I go up to the mic as Vincent gets his guitar, Reno following, Axel on bass, Leon on drums, Roxas on the electric piano, and Elena on the turn tables. I look into the crowd to see Kadaj smirking up at me. I smirk back evilly, making him confused.

"Hello Radiant Garden. I want to dedicate this song to Kadaj. Thank you." I say to the crowd, taking the mic into my hand as Vincent started up the song with his guitar. "I stand here face to face, with someone that I used to known, who used to look at me and laugh. But now he claims that he's known me for so very long, but I remember being no one." I look at Kadaj to see him frowning.

"I wanted to be just like you, so perfect, so untouchable. Now you want me to be with you, someone who used to have it all." I smirk evilly again at the pink bastard. Vincent, Reno, and Axel join me in the next verse. "Do you remember now?" I sang alone on the next verse. "You acted like you never noticed me. Forget it! Cause the gone has come around, and you're not allowed to be part of me."

I see the crowd turn towards Kadaj in confusion. "Did you know me? Or were you too occupied, with playing in your small kingdom? And now the real world, has stripped you of your royalty, and from your kingdom you're evicted." He cringed as I kept singing.

"I wanted to be just like you, so perfect, so untouchable. Now you want me to be with you, someone who used to have it all. Do you remember now? You acted like you never noticed me. Forget it! Cause the gone has come around, and you're not allowed to be part of me. Part of me, part of me, part of me." I look at Kadaj as the song ends and grin evilly.

He gulps as the crowd look at him with a glare in their eye. I walk off the stage into the crowd and walk over to him. He grins sheepishly and looks down at his feet. "I guess I should apolo-" He didn't get finish his sentence as I punched him in the face, making him stumble.

He looks up at me in surprise, holding his now bruising jaw as I glare down at him. He cringed as I stuck out a hand, thinking I was going to hit him. He then notices I wasn't going to hit him again and takes my hand. "You're forgiven." I say, smiling lightly. He looks at me in surprise then looks down at his feet.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" I ask, making him look back at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you in this way."

"It doesn't matter anymore. The past is past. It's gone. Move on. I moved on… kind of." He smiles sheepishly and nods. I look around to see the crowd formed around us. "Ok, move it people! Nothing left to see here!" I grab Kadaj's hand and drag him out of the auditorium and out into the hallways.

"Want to get some lunch together? I mean as friends." He chuckles and nods.

* * *

"Hey Vincent, are you really going to leave them alone together?" Roxas asked, as he watches Cloud and Kadaj walk away from the school. Vincent nods.

"He knows what he's doing. He wouldn't do anything that would make me upset." Vincent replied. Roxas nods.

"I have another question. Does Cloud really work at The Milk Maid?" Vincent looks at the blond in surprise. "I heard that he does. What is that place?"

Vincent sighs in relief. "It's nothing and no he doesn't work there anymore. He quit a while ago." He knew he could say this out loud because the others already knew about Cloud and his second job.

"Ya, no need to worry about it." Axel jumped wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders and walking them off to some place else. The redhead looks back and gives Vincent thumbs up. Good he doesn't know about Cloud's second job yet. It's for the better.

* * *

Done! Finally. Now I won't be able to type for a couple of days because I'm babysitting tonight and have to stay the night there. And then tomorrow, I'm going to Anchorage with them. We won't be getting back until late and I have to stay the night again because I have to baby-sit again. Oh yeah! I saw Batman: The Dark Night and it was awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

I am back from Anchorage and please don't ask how it was. I rather not talk about. You're probably wondering why. I went with Mrs. April (the person I baby-sit for) and her kids. It. Was. Horrible. But if didn't go I wouldn't have gotten my first yaoi mangas. And it's a good thing Mrs. April doesn't even know what Mangas are. Yay for me! But now I have to keep them hidden from my family. huff

Oh ya, one other thing. I got the Kadaj thing mixed up. I know he supposed to be a little baby and apparently I kinda forgot. But I'll change his name to something else. I gots a plan.

* * *

(Vincent)

I stared at little Kadaj wide eyed as did Cloud. "What did he call you?" I asked, trying to chuckle or laugh. But he noticed as my lips kept twitching into a smile. We were giving Kadaj a bath when he suddenly called my lover something that would embarrass my lover if said out in public.

"Momma!" Kadaj repeated. He raised his hands and started to splash us. "Dada!" We were both surprised when he said this. And he was pointing at me when he did! It made my heart clench and do flip-flops. It made want to cry.

"Why do you get to be the dad?! That's not fair!" Cloud whined. I chuckled and picked up Kadaj, drying him. My lover huffed and went out to our little living room.

"Because I'm the seme in this relationship and you're the uke." I chuckle again as his face heats up. I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Cloud opened it and smiled at the comer. "Who's here Cloud?"

My blond lover let the new comer in and I immediately became confused. "Kadaj this is my lover, Vincent." Cloud pointed to me and came to sit by me. The older silver haired smiled at me and shook my hand. "Kadaj, this is Kadaj…. You know, this is going to get really confusing." Me and Kadaj both nod in agreement. "I'll just call him something different until Yazoo comes to pick him up." He picked up little Kadaj.

He starred up into olive green eyes, smiling and ruffling his raven black hair. "I think I'll call him… Minzuki." I smiled, and nodded at the name. It seems to fit the boy perfectly. Kadaj, now Minzuki, seemed to agree and clapped his hands as if to say yes. "Then Minzuki it is."

"Who's Yazoo?" Kadaj piped in.

"Yazoo is Minzuki's older brother. He's supposed to come pick him up soon… like last month." My blond explained. "Did something happen to him?" I shrugged as if saying I don't know. Cloud's phone rang suddenly, making him jump.

"Hello? Oh hello… what? I'm sorry… I'll be right there." Cloud hung up his phone, looking depressed. He got and headed for the door.

"Did something happen?" I asked, concerned. I didn't get an answer; instead he ignored my question and closed the door behind him. I looked at Kadaj as he looked at me. I then looked over to Minzuki to see him asleep on the couch.

_Something's up, I just know it._

* * *

"Thank you for coming Cloud." The owner of the school said. The blond's father was the principle of the school while Xaldin was the owner of the school. He's a nice man, especially to Cloud since he knows about the blonde's life.

"I'm as soon as I came. Now what's this about Yazoo being dead?" The blond asked, sitting in a chair in front of the man's desk. Xaldin sighed.

"He's been missing for over a month. But we found him dead in his attic just last week… he hanged himself, Cloud." Cloud grew wide eyed then looked down at his feet sadly.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I looked up his file; it's a sad story actually. He was a second child and wasn't loved by his parents." The man started. "And when his parents had a third child, he thought that his parents would move down their hatred to their third son and would love him. But he was wrong.

"One night, he went to check up on his new baby brother, Kadaj, and found that he wasn't breathing. His mother had walked in to see Yazoo looking over the baby's cradle, looking at his now dead brother. After that, his parents would not speak to him or even glance at him. They thought he had killed him. Instead they gave their first son Loz all the glory.

"But the baby wasn't really dead. The doctors tried telling them that, but they wouldn't listen, thinking it was a sick joke. So the doctors had to give Kadaj away. And then about a year and a half ago, they adopted a child and called him Kadaj, after their other son. Yazoo had moved out and was living on his own when this happened so he doesn't know anything about him.

"That was until several months ago. He thought we were talking about the dead Kadaj and went crazy until he finally killed himself. He even wrote a letter to whoever found him. It said this, 'I would never take care of someone who is dead and killed my parents.'" Xaldin finished, holding out the letter.

Cloud took it with trembling hands. "So this means Kadaj, the one in my room, is Yazoo's younger brother?" The man nodded. "And little Kadaj isn't?" Another nod. "But what about Loz? Shouldn't he be taking care of him since he's older?"

"When told him about the situation, his exact words were, 'Why should I take of someone I don't even know and who killed my parents?' So we then called up Yazoo and him about it. At first he was hesitant but then agreed to it. Who knew he would do something like this."

"But what you said about his parents, they seemed like such nice people. They treated me like I was their son. Why would they treat Yazoo like that?" Cloud seemed tear up at this. Xaldin felt his pain and smiled sadly at the blond.

"The reason is unknown, and I don't want to know."

"What's going to happen to Minzuki now?" Xaldin looked him oddly. "That's what I call little Kadaj."

"Ah. He's going back to an orphanage and-"

"No!" Cloud yelled, cutting off Xaldin. "I mean no. Is there anything I could do? To make him not go to an orphanage?" Xaldin smiled at this.

"I thought you would say this. I asked the police about it and they said that you have enough ability and would be better if you took care of Kadaj." He began. "They even said you could drop out of school to take care of him since your score is so high. You'd get a good application and get to pick whatever job you desire."

Cloud blinked in surprise. He never knew he was that great at school. "Here are the adoption papers." The man handed Cloud the papers. Cloud took them and filled them out. He handed them back to the man and thanked him. "Now go on and tell your lover and friend what happened."

Cloud nodded and headed back to his dorm. And that's exactly what he did. Kadaj was really surprised at this and so was I. When my blond lover told us about what happened to his older brother Yazoo, Kadaj became upset and started to tear up.

My blond then told me about how he was going to drop out of school and become a teacher, but only a substitute. I asked him if he had to go to collage for that, but he told me he didn't have to. The teachers even recommended him. But now he had to talk to his father about it.

* * *

Cloud paced around the principle's office, waiting for his father to arrive. "Perfect time for him to go on a lunch brake." He growled. As he was pacing he accidentally knocked down a pile of papers and folders. "Crap!" He knelt down on his knees and started to gather up the papers and files, staking them up neatly.

But as he was doing that, he looked at one pacific piece of paper. He looked it over then smirked. He could defiantly work with this.

He suddenly heard voices coming towards the office. He could hear Xemnas' and Saix's. He put the piece of paper into his pocket and put the rest of the things on his father's desk. He went back to pacing, going back to like nothing happened.

He stopped his pacing as his father opened the door. "Cloud? What are you doing here?" Xemnas said in annoyance. Cloud tried to hold in his smirk as best he can.

"I'm dropping out."

Saix was surprised when the blond this, but he soon settled down when he saw Cloud trying to hold in an evil chuckle. Xemnas, on the other hand, was angry.

"And why would you do that?" The man asked, annoyed and angry.

"Well," he told his father everything, except for the little incident that happened earlier, and by each passing moment, he could see him growing angry. Saix was the exact opposite; he was quit happy actually and proud. "And that's why I want to drop out."

"Absolutely not!"

"Ok, fine. Have it your way." Cloud shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "But remember this; I will have my revenge on you someday." He smirked at the surprised look he got from Xemnas and walked out. When he closed the door he leaned against it and sighed happily.

_Things are really starting to look up for me._

* * *

Xemnas was having a normal day when he saw his favorite expensive car being towed. He saw Cloud talking to some guy in a suit. He ran over to them, asking what the hell was going. The blond smirked and held up the piece of paper in front of his father's face, making him pale.

"Remember this, father? In this paper, it says that everything that you own belongs to me."

"What are doing with my car?!" The man asked franticly.

"Selling it so I could have enough money to help pay for the new house." Cloud explained, grinning evilly at him. "And you're the principle anymore."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. He is." Cloud pointed over to Saix, who looked at his son in astonish. Xemnas growled, fingers clenching.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're the janitor."

"What?!"

"It is true sir. You did sign this will." The lawyer spoke up, holding the will in his hand. Xemnas growled and stomped away, passing me on the way.

"What happened?" I ask. Cloud comes over to me and gives me a passionate kiss, surprising the whole school. Yaoi fan-girls squealed while others groaned. The lawyer just looked away in embarrassment. When Cloud broke the kiss, I smiled. "What was that for?"

"I'm finally getting what I want without having to worry anymore. I love you Vincent." I smiled sweetly at him. "Will you make love to me tonight?" I blush at this as he leans into my chest. I pick him up bridal style and run to our dorm.

* * *

"Vincent! Ah!" My lover moans loudly as I started to thrust into him faster and harder. "You're so deep inside me! I feel great!" He suddenly drops to his elbows, making me thrust into him deeper. "Ah!" I grab a hold of his shoulder and made him buck up against me harder. "Ohhhhh!"

"Cloud… I heard you were buying a house for you and Kadaj. Is there enough room for three?" I asked between thrusts.

"That, oh, was the…ah! Whole idea, mmmmmmmm!" My blond replied between moans. "Harder! More!" I sit up and bring him with me. Carefully, I turn him around and started to thrust up into him. He wraps his arms around me and leans his head against my shoulder. I put my hands on his waist to help him rise up and down.

"Cloud, I finish school in a few weeks. I was wondering, will you marry me?" Cloud looks at me with a surprised look before it changes into a pleasure loving face. I gave a hard thrust before leaning Cloud down onto his back, me still sitting up and his hips still on my lap.

"Yes! Gasp! Yes I will marry you! Ahhhh!" He screams as he cums. But I wasn't quit don yet. He became hard again as I keep thrusting into him. I looked down at my love to see his mouth wide open, eyes clamped shut, eyebrows forward, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. His fingers clenched the sheets as he moaned and screamed.

I looked down and watched myself thrust into him, listening to the squelching sounds. He was so soft and hot inside. And don't forget tight. Once again he cums, clamping down on me. After a few more shallow thrusts I finally cum inside of him.

I carefully pull out of him and plop down onto him, breathing heavily. I get up onto my elbows and look at him, slowly kissing him. "I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Vincent."

"Momma! Dada!"

"Groan."

* * *

Done! I think the next chapter will be the last one. 'Cause I'm going to be babysitting a lot this week and won't be able to type much. But when this is over, I'll make sure to type my next story faster!


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter. Hope you liked the story. Not one of my best, but I'll do better.

* * *

(Eleven years later)

_Minzuki: tru Dog's back _

_Playa from another laya_

_Vincent: Alright, I'm going to show how this thing works_

_I'll be your Hype man_

_We're going to start out like this_

_Tru D-O-G what you got for me_

_Tru D-O-G what you got boy?_

_Minzuki: What I got?_

_Vincent: Tru D-O-G make it hot for we_

_Tru D-O-G make it hot…_

_Minzuki: Like this? Tru D-O-G that's who I am, _

_With the sun in my eyes and the mic in my hand,_

_I'm gonna rock this party like an old school jam,_

_Tru D-O-G, that's what I got pops._

_Vincent: Nice, tru D-O-G what you got for me_

_Tru D-O-G what you got boy_

_Tru D-O-G make it hot for we_

_Tru D-O-G make it hot boy_

_Minzuki: I got to get this off my chest I like recess,_

_And I like it best when I'm ballin'_

_Shot-calling, bouncing off the walls,_

_Vincent: What do you know about shot-calling,_

'_Cause everybody gonna move when I rock the mic,_

_I ke-_

_Minzuki: Yo hold up dad,_

_Don't you have 11 otha joints on this record?_

_Vincent: Yeah._

_Minzuki: What's the name of this track anyway?_

_Vincent: trudog…_

_Minzuki: 'Cause everybody gonna move when I rock the mic,_

_I keep it lyrically smooth like I'm ridin' a bike,_

_And every once in a while to see if they feel me,_

_I'm gonna pop a wheelie!_

_Uh_

_I'm gonna pop a wheelie!_

_Vincent: What you talkin' about?_

_You can't pop no wheelie,_

_Minzuki: Yes I can!_

_Ask momma._

_Vincent: Hold on you said something about old school,_

_Whatcha know about old school?_

_Minzuki: Check this!_

_Shake it, don't brake it,_

_It took your momma nine months to make it._

_Vincent: This track is getting out of control. (get's up and goes outside the recording room)_

_Minzuki: But dad!_

_That's not a very good Hype man._

_Vincent: Hey, I heard that. Busted._

_Minzuki: hehehe, oh snap._

* * *

After that little incident with Cloud and his father, Cloud became a teacher and Vincent made another band, except it was mainly rap this time. Minzuki even sang a few songs on some of his tracks. Minzuki is now 12 years old and has become the new hottie in school.

With Cloud and Vincent, they got married and best friend with that one woman named Katherine. She helped them with their marriage, helped baby sit, and sang in some of their songs as a back up singer. They found out that she had two younger brothers and were pretty cool to hang out with.

When Minzuki turned sixteen, he came home with a boy one night, saying that he was his boyfriend. Cloud and Vincent were really surprised at that. But they welcomed the new comer with open arms.

The boy's name was Tidus. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was very good at playing blitzball. He was nice and smart and had a loving heart, no wonder Minzuki was attracted to him. Tidus wasn't very strong or muscled, but his height made up for it.

Minzuki, on the other hand, was tall, well muscled, and very strong. He had every girl, and _boy_, running after him. He talked with a boyish accent and was kind hearted.

So far there was nothing to worry about. I hope so…

End

* * *

Finished. Sorry this is the last chapter. I ran out of ideas and I have to baby sit a lot this week. And I mean a lot.


End file.
